johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Trick or Treat
'Johnny Trick or Treat '''is the first part of 79th episode and the 157th episode over all. Summary There are tricks and nary a treat when Johnny and Dukey try to spend a night in a haunted house in a bid to win a ton of candy. Plot Johnny and Dukey are walking along his street, looking at the Halloween decorations. As the pair pass each one, Johnny points out that they aren't scary. Once they reach his house, however, they come upon a letter, nailed to the door with a bloody knife. Johnny reads the letter, which says that if they spend a night in a haunted house by the graveyard, they'll win a ton of candy. All that Johnny has to do is spend the night there in the provided costume. Johnny agrees, and is then seen is his room in the costume–a tutu. Right after he expresses astonishment at the costume, his sisters walk in and make fun of him. They then tell him they're going to the Institute costume party as Mr. Black and Mr. White, and that they're going to win first prize. Later, the scene changes to outside Johnny's house with Dukey wearing his Super Pooch costume. Just then Black and White (dressed as the girls) arrive on their way to the party and briefly mock Johnny's costume. While Johnny and Dukey are walking to the haunted house, they see a person in a lame ghost costume. The person reveals herself as Jillian who has a cold and is trick-or-treating on her mom's suggestion. She offers to come along with Johnny. He agrees, and the troup of three move on to the haunted house. Johnny rings the doorbell and enters the house. The camera then shifts to a control room occupied by Dark Vegan. He tells that they have to ''survive a night in the house in order to win the ton of candy. When Dukey points out that what the invitation said was spend a night, Dark says it was a "typo", and pushes a button, sending them into a pit inhabited by spiders. Johnny initially thinks the spiders are just dolls and costumes, but changes his mind when they spray him and his friends with silk. He then helps his friends out by defeating the spiders, capturing them in their own silk. Dark Veganis enraged by this, however, and he then pushes a button, opening a trapdoor in the floor. This trapdoor is not under the trio, however–instead, it reveals a number of alligators, waiting to devour them. After using Super Pooch's powers to escape the alligator pit and surviving many other creatures in the house, Dark Vegan realizess that Dukey's powers are why they are passing from every monster, pushes another button allowing a booth fell on Dukey and Suck in all of his mutant powers and leaves him defenseless, then, a bunch of skeletons push the trio from the stairs and below the stairs a secret door gets open and they fell into it. When they get up, they find themselves in the house's basement, where a giant worm like monster (which Dark vegan set it on) attacks them and sucks them in, before getting sucked in, Jillian's ghost costume floats off and Dark Vegan immediately recognizes his own daughter, being worried to death, he goes after the trio to save her (whn it wasn't his plan to get Jillian into this). Meanwhile, Johnny, Jillian and Dukey are hopelessly in the creature's stomach, Dukey suggests them to exit from the bottom for the creature but they refuse and Johnny tickles the creature with some pillow feathers instead, making the monster sneeze out the three of them, on the exact time, Dark Vegan shows up and hugs Jillian. Johnny figures out that this was all Dark vegan's idea and Dark vegan apologizes, saying that he only did it to plan a revenge on Johnny for destroying his vegetable garden (his only source of food). Johnny apologizes back and then asks for the candy he promised, which Dark vegan answers that he has none and it was just a trick to get them here, not expecting them to survive. Dukey notices that there's still time to get to that Halloween costume party and Dark Vegan offers them for a ride to take them there instead in the exchange of saving his daughter. When they get there, it is already the judging part for the best costume and with the third (Susan and Mary) and second (Black and White) place, the first place goes to Johnny for his "zombie ballerina boy" costume (it was still the same, but messy enough to make him look like a zombie.) and he won an extreme candy maker machine which Johnny and Dukey start exclaiming about how long it will load them up and the episode ends. Song * A Ton of Candy Trivia *This is a Halloween episode and the third to be related to Halloween. The first was Johnny’s House of Horrors and the second is Johnny Dukey Doo. *In the title card, lightning flashes. *This is the first holiday episode to include a song. * This currently marks Jillian's last appearance to date. Goofs Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Incomplete pages Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs Category:DVD